videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Jacks Chronicles
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Jacks Chronicles is a 2017 mini-series created, developed and published by TellTale Games and Ubisoft-Pixar. The game takes place between the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare and Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II, detailing Jacks' missions after the Battle For Seattle and Destruction of Devil Team after the end of the first CW Game. The game stars Jacks, Clementine and Aiden as they hunt a Devil Team Cell in the state of Arizona. The game is set for release in 2017 and is exclusive to Xbox One, released 3 months after Covert Warfare. Characters Jackson Pearce - Member of the Watch Dogs and main protagonist. Jacks, after killing Griggs in the last game, now hunts the remains of Devil Team across the United States and has a strong hatred for his enemies. His iconic weapon is a EPM3-LP with a ACOG Sight, CREYTECH Laser Sink and Tracker. Jacks is also in a romantic relationship with Clementine Everett since the ending of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare. Clementine Everett - Second protagonist and Jacks' love interest. Since the events of the last game, Clementine is part of a Devil Team-hunting squad known as 'Division 227', along with Jacks, Aiden and T-Bone. Her iconic weapon is an AK-47 with a Red Dot Sight, Laser Sight and Grenade Launcher. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and founding member of the Watch Dogs Team. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and behind-the-lines member of the Watch Dogs. Raymond Kenney/T-Bone Grady - Member of the Watch Dogs. Clara Lille - R&D Developer for the Watch Dogs. Villains Simon 'Ghost' Riley (Covert Warfare) - Member of the Devil Team and leader of the Arizona Cell. After Jacks injured Ghost grievously in the Battle For Seattle, Ghost now has a Robotic Ribcage, Cybernetic Hand and a Vibranium Breathing Mask. On the mask, the 'Ghost Skull' is made of metal and shows up as holographic to incite fear in enemies. E3 2017 Teaser The trailer starts as an V1 Osprey flies in the air above Chicago, and a SHIELD Evac Ship is hit by a Grenade, which was fired from the Osprey. Holding a Grenade Launcher on the Osprey's hatch is Ghost, who says "You thought I was dead, Jacks? Not even you can stop me!" as he jumps out of the Osprey and activates a nearby XS1 Goliath, which takes out its XMG-35 Chaingun and fires at a crowd of civilians as Jacks and Ghost fight in the middle of the street around several explosions, bullets and crashing VTOL Warships. Plot The game starts in Chicago, Illinois as Jackson Pearce walks through the streets and takes out his Profiler Cellphone and calls one of his contacts, saying "Clem, it's me. We've got a lead on that Devil Team Cell in San Diego. The team is going in a couple hours." and Clementine answers "Okay, Jacks. Is this line secure? We don't want Devil Team knowing that we've found them." and Jacks says "Yeah, the Profiler has an Advanced Firewall, impenetrable by the Devil Team Cells, no matter what city they're in." and he continues down the streets. Clementine then says "Jacks, I need you to meet me in Parker Square, on the roof of the Apartment Building." and Jacks answers with "I'm on my way, Clementine. I'll be there in about 23 minutes." as he hangs up, before climbing the wall of a building and getting to the top, before free-running across the roof and heading for Parker Square. After 20 minutes, Jacks gets to the roof of the Apartment Building and sees Clementine standing there, waiting for him. Clementine then says to him "Just in time, Jacks. As always." and Jacks asks "Okay, what is it? We need to get this over with, because me, my uncle and mother need to leave with you and get to San Diego." and Clementine walks up to him, saying "Jacks, in the Battle at Griggs Industries, and in the Battle of Chicago... Those troops you killed, did you...?" and Jacks asks "What, did I want to kill them? I mean, I got a little bit brutal killing them, but those assholes deserved it." and Clementine tells him "I know they did, but... In Griggs Tower, when I said it was only going to end one way for Griggs... Did you think what I said was right?" and Jacks reassures her, saying "Clem, Griggs deserved the death he got. He was an evil man, nothing but a monster... I know in my heart, that we were right to kill him." and Clementine responds "That might be true, but... One mistake is all it takes for something to go wrong. Some legends are praised, others turn to dust with hate. We're praised by people for what we did to Griggs and Devil Team, but... We'll go down in history as Heroes who saved the world, people will remember us for centuries from now. But everyone has a dark side." and Jacks says "Well, I guess our dark sides haven't been seen yet. We've killed Griggs and splintered Devil Team, but... Even the greatest Heroes go down sometimes. But I'll do my best to make sure that never happens." as he hears his Profiler go off, and he says "It's a text from my uncle. He says we need to get to the meeting point now." as he starts to walk to the fire escape, but Clementine grabs his hand and says "Wait, Jacks... There's something I need to do first." and she hesitates for a split second, before kissing him on the lips and embracing him. After several seconds, she stops and says "Jacks, I really like you. Just in case something goes wrong, I just wanted to let you know. I love you." and Jacks, now slightly shocked and embarrassed, says "I know, I love you too. But I think that was pretty easy to guess." and they get to the meeting point to search for Devil Team Forces in San Diego. The game then switches to the next morning in San Diego, California as Jacks and Clementine are seen in a building as Jacks aims a Lynx Sniper across the abandoned Industrial Complex, and several Humvees with the Devil Team Symbol are seen driving towards the Steel Mill. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games